1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal device, and more particularly to a polymer liquid crystal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used due to advantages of reduced power consumption and thickness, lighter weight, and lower driving voltage. LCDs utilize charges in an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to display images. When additional electric power is applied, photoelectric effects are generated.
In the conventional process for fabricating LCDs, a front substrate is mounted on a rear substrate by an thermal sealant after baking to form a cavity. Next, liquid crystal is poured into the cavity via an injection hole, and the injection hole is blocked by UV sealant. The conventional process, however, has a processing time of more than 20 hours. Specifically, the injection of liquid crystal requires 15-20 hours. Further, more than 40% of the liquid crystal is wasted during liquid crystal injection, thereby increasing cost.
A so-called one drop fill (ODF) process has been developed to replace the conventional liquid crystal injection process. The method for fabricating LCDs employing the ODF process, however, still comprises thermal sealant coating, substrate mounting, and UV sealant curing steps, resulting in long processing time.
Thus, development of a novel liquid crystal device and favricating method thereof, with short processing time and low cost is desirable.